kamenriderexaidfandomcom-20200215-history
Reset Game!
is the forty-first episode of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. It features the television debut of the last boss, Gemdeus, and also marks the final appearance of Graphite. Synopsis Kamen Rider Chronicle has been reset thanks to Masamune's special ability! Just like Emu with Hyper Muteki, Masamune was the first individual infected with the Bugster Virus in the human race, his hidden power is awakened, and the game is reset to the moment before Emu received the Hyper Muteki Gashat! Finally, with Parado having already been defeated, Graphite is the only game character left in order to clear Kamen Rider Chronicle! Brave and Snipe both challenge Graphite with a burning fighting spirit. Meanwhile, Emu who has lost the power of Hyper Muteki, believes that Graphite infected with Gamdeus' Virus may be the only one strong enough to defeat Cronus. However, Graphite refuses to cooperate with the Riders... Plot to be added Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : *Narration, Gashacon Bugvisor II/Buggle Driver II Voice, : Guest Cast * : Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Level XX R, Muteki Gamer: *Kamen Rider Brave Level 100, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Level XX L: *Kamen Rider Snipe Level 50: *Ride-Player Nico: *Kamen Rider Para-DX Level 99, Graphite Bugster: *Kamen Rider Cronus: Rider Gashat *'Gashat Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Mighty Brothers XX, Maximum Mighty X, Hyper Muteki **Brave ***Taddle Legacy **Snipe ***Gashat Gear Dual β (Bang Bang Simulations) **Para-DX ***Gamer Driver ****Gashat Gear Dual **Ride-Player Nico ***Kamen Rider Chronicle **Cronus ***Kamen Rider Chronicle *'Level Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Double Action Gamer Level X, Double Action Gamer Level XX, Maximum Gamer Level 99, Muteki Gamer **Brave ***Legacy Gamer Level 100 **Snipe ***Simulation Gamer Level 50 **Para-DX ***Perfect Knock Out Gamer Level 99 **Cronus ***Chronicle Gamer Energy Items *'Energy Items Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Anti-Reset **Brave ***Anti-Reset **Snipe ***Anti-Reset **Para-DX ***Anti-Reset **Poppy ***Anti-Reset **Ride-Player Nico ***Anti-Reset **Unused ***Speeding-Up, Iron-Body, Instigate, High-Jump, Muscular, Recover, Shrink, Giant, Invisible, Confusion, Emission, Liquefaction, Separation, Dark, Stretch Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 23, *'Closing Screen': **Text Color: Pink *'Count at episode end' **'Gashats in Ex-Aid's possession': Mighty Action X, Gekitotsu Robots, Shakariki Sports, Bakusou Bike, Giri Giri Chambara, Mighty Brothers XX, Maximum Mighty X, Hyper Muteki **'Gashats in Brave's possession': Taddle Quest, DoReMiFa Beat, Drago Knight Hunter Z, Gashat Gear Dual β, Taddle Legacy **'Gashats in Snipe's possession': Bang Bang Shooting, Jet Combat, Gashat Gear Dual β **'Gashats in Lazer Turbo's possession': Bakusou Bike (second copy), Proto Jet Combat, Proto Shakariki Sports **'Gashats in Genm's possession': Proto Mighty Action X Origin, Dangerous Zombie **'Gashats in Para-DX's possession': Gashat Gear Dual **'Gashats in Poppy's possession': Toki Meki Crisis **'Gashats in Ride-Player Nico's possession': Kamen Rider Chronicle **'Gashats in Cronus' possession': Kamen Rider Chronicle (Master ver.), Proto Mighty Action X, Proto Taddle Quest, Proto Bang Bang Shooting, Proto Bakusou Bike, Proto Gekitotsu Robots, Proto DoReMiFa Beat, Proto Giri Giri Chambara, Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z **'Unknown owner': Ju Ju Burger **'Kuroto Dan's Life Points remaining': 82 **'Gashatrophies in Ride-Player Nico's possession': Bang Bang Shooting, Mighty Action X, Taddle Quest, Bakusou Bike, Gekitotsu Robots, Jet Combat, Shakariki Sports, Giri Giri Chambara, DoReMiFa Beat, Toki Meki Crisis, Perfect Puzzle, Knock Out Fighter, Drago Knight Hunter Z *'Video Game References in this episode:' **Cronus's Reset ability reverting the events before Hyper Muteki's existence that also involves the other Riders' Drivers and Gashats being returned to their owners, Nico's Gemdeus infection being undone, and the Proto Gashats being returned to Masamune's possession brings to mind of games (especially RPGs) that are left being unsaved in under circumstances will either causes the player to retry where they left behind before they acquired important items. *As of this episode, scenes from Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: True Ending are shown in the opening sequence. *This marks the return of Ride Player Nico since episode 35 and Ex-Aid Double Action Gamer Level X since episode 29. External Links *''to be added'' *TV Asahi's official episode guide for Resetされたゲーム!--> *Toei TV's official episode guide for Resetされたゲーム! References